Gleggie Oneshots
by StrangerDead99
Summary: Collection of one-shots that just came to mind.
1. Sick Day

**So this one-shot is set in Alexandria one day when all of Team Family still shared a house. I hope you guys like it and that it's not too terrible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters in this one-shot.**

Maggie woke up to a stuffy nose, sore throat, and a cough. _Great,_ she thought. The entire group was supposed to go on a run today. Maggie opened her eyes and looked up at a sleeping Glenn. She noticed he was sweating and placed her hand on his forehead; he felt warm. _Even better._ Glenn's eyes fluttered open and focused on her.

"Mornin," she whispered to him in a raspy voice.

"Morning," he whispered back, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cold. What about you? You feel a little warm," Maggie replied, placing her hand back on his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah," Glenn told her as he pushed her hand away. She looked at him worriedly.

"We'd better get ready for the run," Maggie remarked as she pulled the covers off of their bed. She giggled as Glenn groaned. They walked into the living room of the house to find everyone else dressed and ready to leave.

"You guys look like crap," Carl joked as he looked up at them from his spot on the floor.

"Thanks," Maggie mumbled as she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"He's not wrong," Rick chimed in, "are ya'll two feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Maggie insisted, stifling a cough. Carol moved across the room, placing a hand on both Glenn and Maggie's foreheads.

"You two are burning up!" Carol exclaimed, "must be some kind of cold."

"You guys should stay home today," Rick told them.

"No, we're fine," Glenn argued while wiping his runny nose.

"You're stayin' and that's final." Glenn pouted.

* * *

After everyone was packed for the day, they loaded the cars. Glenn and Maggie stood on the porch watching as the group pulled away. When the cars were no longer visible, the duo turned to go back inside the quiet house; they sat down on the couch.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad we both got a cold," Maggie grinned.

"Why's that?" Glenn asked, giving her a questioning look.

"It means we get to spend time alone together," Maggie replied to him, "we haven't got that since we left the prison."

Glenn smiled and cuddled her to his chest. "If that's the case, then I want to get colds all the time."

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Worth It

**One-shot also set in Alexandria when Team Family shared a house. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of these characters.**

Glenn's eyes fluttered to the sun shining brightly into the white room that was now his and Maggie's. He turned to give Maggie a kiss only to find she wasn't in the bed. Glenn started to panic slightly. He rushed out of the bed and downstairs only to be greeted by the smell of bacon. He slowly crept to the doorway of the kitchen. Maggie was there making breakfast for the whole house, humming as she cooked. He stood and watched her.

"Mornin'," Maggie said with a grin when she noticed him.

"Morning," he replied as he crossed the room and hugged her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek as she flipped bacon in the pan.

"How'd you sleep?" Maggie asked him.

"Better than I have since this whole thing started," Glenn replied, leaning against the counter. Maggie laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, since you're up, you can help with the biscuits," Maggie told him as she sprinkled flour on the counter. He went to stand beside her. She rolled the dough out onto the flour. As they cut out the biscuits and flattened them, flour started to go everywhere. When they were finished, Maggie slid the pan in the oven and turned around to Glenn. She was met with a powdery white thumb to the nose.

"You didn't," she gasped as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, but I did," Glenn replied with a smirk.

"It's on," Maggie yelled as she grabbed a handful of flour and swiped it across his cheek. He looked at her with his mouth gaping. He did the same to her. By the end of their flour fight, both were covered head to toe in the snow-like powder. They giggled as they kissed and pulled each other close. All Glenn could think about was how perfect Maggie looked and how perfect this moment was.

"We should probably clean this mess up," Maggie looked around the room, breaking Glenn out of his daze.

"Yeah," Glenn laughed at the mess they had made. _It was worth it,_ he thought to himself.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks and let me know what you think!**


End file.
